Woman's Intuition
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Artemis decides to speak up for Robin and Kid Flash because somebody had to do it.  Rob/KF


(Robin's POV)(KF/Rob)

Artemis is good looking, there is no denying it. I know I'm not hideous consider I do have fangirls (rapid, sometimes overly obsessive fangirls), but Artemis had a lot of things over me. For starters, she had this attitude that I know Kid Flash loves, even though he denies it. She was also smart and skilled with fighting. Not to say I'm not any of those things either (I am trained by Batman after all), but there's just one problem. I'm a guy.

I don't want to be a girl, so don't take that the wrong way. I love making fart jokes and eating an entire box of pizza all by myself. Even so, I can't help but wish that, by some type of miracle, Wally will like me and not Artemis.

I may be over looking this, but after the way I saw Wally act with Artemis after that one mission we had, I know they are going to sooner or later hook up. I mean, sure, we lost our memories, but that doesn't take back Wally carrying her bridle style and holding her hand. He comforted her a lot that mission and she didn't seem to mind.

Maybe I'm jealous, but I've been able to keep my feelings for Wally hidden until after that mission. Ever since then, it was becoming very difficult to over look him and Artemis. Every time they are just talking to each other, I can feel myself cringe.

Why can't Wally talk to me like that? We talk all the time, yet it is different from the way he talks to Artemis. He talks to me like a friend and Artemis like…I don't even know, it's just different. Not a good different, at least not to me.

While I was struggling to contain my confusing thoughts, Artemis walked into the room. This is definitely a speak of the devil moment. She gave me a short glance before she jumped onto an awesomely soft sofa.

"You look pissed off, boy wonder. Something up?" Artemis asked in a dull voice.

Yes Artemis, something is up. Whether you know it or not, you are making it rather difficult to make Wally mine.

"Nope, one hundred percent fine," I replied instead of saying the many things I wished to get out.

"Riiiggghhhht," Artemis said back, not convinced.

"Anyways," I started to try to change the subject, "What have you been up to lately? I haven't really seen you around."

"Oh, you know. Walking around, making new arrows, and trying to keep as far away from Kid Dork as possible," Artemis yawned.

I perked up at the last part. Artemis appeared to take note because a smile grew on her face.

"Something I said interest you?" She asked as I narrowed my eyes underneath my shades. She was on to me. If anybody could kill the stereotype of blondes being dumb, it was Artemis. I swear Megan's mind reading was rubbing off on Artemis or something.

"Nope, I'm whelmed about something else. Sorry to disappoint," I countered as Artemis simply laughed.

"You Think I don't know what's going on? I'm hurt. I know we don't talk much, but I am your teammate. I could help you out…" Artemis muttered as I debated with myself to trust her or not. Was she playing with me? Maybe she doesn't know anything. She is giving me a knowing look, though.

Relax, Robin. Keep calm and collected. Do not show any signs of weakness. Think of anything but Wally.

Think of that great bowl of cereal you had this morning. Or about that great video game that you've been dying to play all day. Think of everything besides-

"Perfect timing, Wally," Artemis grumbled as Wally made himself present.

Of course he had to show up. It's as though a neon light is flashing, 'Everybody who Robin doesn't want to see right now, come right on in!'

I guess not thinking about Wally was going to be pretty close to impossible right now.

"I came to find Robin. Dude, you've been hiding from me all day! Does my breath smell or something?" Wally asked, sniffing his breath.

"Your boyfriend is just sulking about you, don't worry too much," Artemis said as we both looked like a fish out of water.

"WHAT? I'm not his boyfriend," I yelled out.

"Please, you couldn't make it more obvious. You've been thinking about how he likes me and not you for weeks now. News flash: he can't even get a girl if he tried. As charming as his one liners are, they aren't. If he can't get Megan, he sure as hell can't get me. He doesn't want any of us, anyways. He just does it to convince himself he doesn't have wet dreams of you at night—which, he does."

"…."

I'm not sure if I am happy Artemis told all this, disturbed that she knows about these things, or untrusting to what she says.

"You forgot to mention that I think he's hot," Wally tried to make things less weird, but what he said made everything even more so. I'm in denial. This couldn't be that easy. Artemis was good, but not that good.

"Haha, funny. Great joke you guys," I object to what Artemis told.

"It's not a joke," Artemis spoke dryly, "Do I look like the type to joke? I'm just telling you so Wally will stop trying to use myself and other girls to hide his sexuality and so that you can stop glaring at me even when Wally is yards away from me."

"…"

"yeah, that's what I thought. I'm going to leave you two alone. I'd say get a room, but you two will already have one once I leave," Artemis left with that.

Wally seemed to be taking Artemis's words lightly. How? I have no clue what's going on…a rare thing to happen.

"I never thought Artemis would actually be nice to me. I guess I should stop bothering her twenty four seven….nah. It's too fun to see her try to kill me," Wally spoke mainly to himself.

"Uh, KF, " I began.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Artemis confessed my feelings to you," Wally stated.

"Oh, well, is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why again do you like me and not Artemis?" I had to ask, lost completely.

"Why wouldn't I like you more than Artemis? Artemis is okay, but you're amazing, dude."

"Well, after our last mission you and her seemed so close."

"I didn't even remember who she was during that mission, but I remembered you. That should say a lot."

Wally was being completely serious. I could tell because he had this certain look on his face that he held when stern. Yet, I still am not believing this. He flirts with every girl he sees. He couldn't be gay.

"Jeez, stop over thinking things and accept that he likes you already! It's so obvious that he's flaming for you. All we do is fight, you two actually get along. You are the only person he tells everything to and he is the only one who probably knows the most about you. So, stop questioning it before I come in there," Artemis yelled from the other room, growing annoyed.

Wally gave me a sly look, coming towards me. I would keep trying to figure out how Artemis is so informed about all of this, but it must be a girl thing.

"She's right. Why fight something good for us?" Kid flash persuaded.

For right now, I'm just going to let Wally hold me close and close my eyes, living in the moment.


End file.
